Blumen können Wunder wirken
by Tali Delabocha
Summary: Blumen können Wunder wirken. Das muss auch Reid erkennen...


Blumen können Wunder wirken

Mit einem versteckten Lächeln beobachtete Willow, wie Dr. Spencer Reid seinen Unterricht hielt. Psychologie hatte sie nie besonders interessiert, und dennoch besuchte sie jeden Kurs des Gastdozenten, ganz einfach, weil sie von ihm fasziniert war. Der gutaussehende Doktor hatte sie von ersten Moment an in seinen Bann gezogen und es sogar geschafft ihr Interesse an der Psychologie zu wecken.

Dr. Reid hatte nichts dagegen gehabt, sie in seinem Unterricht zu haben. Sein Kurs stand jedem offen. Bei den Studenten sah es jedoch anders aus. Bestenfalls wurde sie belächelt, wenn sie eine Frage stellte. In den meisten Fällen jedoch hörte sie die anderen Reden. Der Satz, dass ihr IQ zu ihren blonden Haaren passte, war noch eine der harmlosen Beleidigungen. Zwar hatte sie mittlerweile einige Bücher über Psychologie gelesen, aber ihr fehlten eben immer noch einige Kenntnisse, zum Beispiel die Namen von psychischen Erkrankungen. Und dennoch beantwortete Dr. Reid jede ihrer Fragen geduldig.

"Das war's dann für heute.", beendete Reid seinen Unterricht, woraufhin sich seine Studenten auf den Weg machten. Wie immer hatten sie schon während der letzten Unterrichtsminuten eingepackt, was Spencer eigentlich missbilligte, aber abgewöhnen könnte er es ihnen sowieso nicht und so ließ er sie.  
Willow hingegen packte nur ihr Notizbuch und ihren Füller zusammen, bevor sie die Treppen des Hörsaals nach unten ging. Sie saß immer ganz oben in der Ecke, um nicht noch mehr Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen.  
Bevor sie jedoch den Hörsaal verließ, blieb sie bei dem Dozenten stehen.  
"Dr. Reid…ich habe mich gefragt, ob sie mich vielleicht auf einen Kaffee begleiten würden."  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich kann nicht. Die Arbeit ruft…", entschuldigte Spencer sich und sah in Richtung Tür, wo Morgan und JJ auf ihn warteten.  
"In Ordnung…vielleicht ein andermal…", sagte Willow und verließ den Raum.

"Bitte sagt mir, dass wir einen Fall haben!", bat Spencer seine Kollegen.  
"Ja. Es geht nach Philadelphia. So begierig darauf, hier weg zu kommen, Spence?", fragte JJ und Reid nickte.  
"Wer war eigentlich die Frau, die da mit dir gesprochen hat?", wollte Morgan wissen. Ihm war die Frau sofort aufgefallen. Sie unterschied sich von dem Rest der Studenten, da sie keine Tasche dabei hatte, sondern lediglich ein Notizbuch trug.  
"Eine Zuhörerin, die neuerdings in meinen Kursen sitzt. Ich vermute, dass sie eine Studentin ist."  
"Und was wollte sie?" Morgan's Neugier war durchaus geweckt. Immerhin handelte es sich um eine sehr schöne Frau.  
"Sie wollte einen Kaffee trinken gehen…", sagte Reid.  
"Und du hast nein gesagt.", stellte JJ fest. "Weshalb? Sie schien doch ganz nett zu sein…"  
"Mag ja sein, aber sie ist keinesfalls das schärfste Messer in der Schublade.", erklärte der Profiler und bemerkte nicht die Frau, an der sie vorbeigingen. Sie hatte ihnen den Rücken gekehrt, da sie gerade eine Labortür aufschließen wollte und hatte jedes Wort mitgehört.

"Entschuldigen Sie!", sagte Willow mit unterdrückter Wut und drehte sich zu Reid um. Als dieser bemerkte, dass die Frau ihn gehört hatte, konnte man in seinem Gesicht zu deutlich ein "Verdammt" lesen.  
"Wissen sie, warum ich ihre Kurse besucht habe? Weil ich von ihnen fasziniert war. Ich war beeindruckt von dem Mann, der einer Außenseiterin geholfen hat ihre Bücher aufzusammeln, nachdem das Footballteam sie durch die Gegend geworfen hat. Ich fand es gut, dass sie gesagt haben, dass sie jeden, der andere mobbt, sofort aus ihrem Unterricht werfen. Ich war beeindruckt von dem Mann, der es geschafft hat, in mir die Faszination für Psychologie zu wecken.  
Aber jetzt bereue ich es, dass ich sie vorhin wegen dem Kaffee gefragt habe. Ich bereue es, dass ich einen so oberflächlichen Menschen bis vor fünf Minuten noch bewundert habe. Ein hoher IQ ist nicht alles! Und ganz sicher, werde ich nicht mehr den Kurs von jemandem besuchen, der über andere urteilt, ohne sie zu kennen!"

Damit ließ sie den perplexen Agenten stehen, der sich jetzt tatsächlich schlecht fühlte. Er konnte nicht anders, als zu bemerken, wie Recht sie hatte. Er hatte sie verurteilt ohne sie zu kennen. Er kannte ja noch nicht einmal ihrem Namen.  
"Ich denke, es ist unnötig zu erwähnen, dass sie sauer auf dich ist.", stellte Derek fest und JJ nickte zustimmend.  
"Ich glaube nicht, dass du sie so schnell wieder siehst.", stellt die Blondine fest und sollte damit auch Recht behalten.

Tatsächlich besuchte sie nämlich seinen Unterricht nicht mehr. Er wusste nicht warum, aber er vermisste ihre Fragen, die sie während des Unterrichts stellte, egal wie dämlich diese auch erschienen.  
Mithilfe von Garcia hatte er die Liste aller Studentinnen der Universität nach ihr durchsucht, doch er hatte weder ihren Namen, der ihm immer noch komplett fehlte, noch ihr Bild irgendwo sehen können.

Es war reiner Zufall, dass er sie noch einmal traf. Er bog gerade um eine Ecke, als er mit ihr zusammenstieß.  
"Entschuldigung. Sind sie in Ordnung?", erkundigte er sich, bevor er überhaupt realisiert hatte, wer ihm da gegenüberstand.  
"Ja, mir geht's gut.", antwortete sie und reichte ihm sein wissenschaftliches Journal, welches ihr vor die Füße gefallen war.  
"Die Riemannsche Zeta-Funktion…", stellte sie fest, nachdem sie einen Blick darauf geworfen hatte.  
Reid sah sie verdutzt an. "Wie…"  
"Ich bin keinesfalls so dumm, wie alle glauben, Agent Reid.", erklärte sie und betonte dabei das "Agent" ganz besonders. Dann wandte sie sich zum gehen, doch bevor sie eine. Schritt machen konnte, wurde sie am Handgelenk festgehalten.  
"Warte!", bat Spencer sie und ließ ihren Arm wieder los. "Ich kenne nicht Mal deinen Namen…"  
"Ich heiße Willow.", antwortete sie und mischte sich dann unter die Studenten, die sich durch die überfüllten Flure quetschten.

"Garcia...ich brauche deine Hilfe…", sagte Reid, als er das Büro der technischen Analystin betrat.  
"Geht es wieder um deine Studentin, 187?"  
"Ja...kannst du alle Studentinnen im Fachbereich Mathematik raussuchen, deren Vorname Willow ist?"  
"Hast du mich das gerade ernsthaft gefragt? Die Antwort darauf müsstest du kennen!", sagte Garcia und war bereits bei der Arbeit.  
"So wie es aussieht, gibt es keine Studentin im Fachbereich Mathematik mit dem Vornamen Willow…", sagte Garcia und sah, wie Spencer's Hoffnung zu schwinden begann.  
"Kannst du mir sonst alle Studentinnen zeigen, die Willow heißen?", fragte er, doch Garcia schüttelte nur den Kopf.  
"Wir hatten doch schon alle durch…", erinnerte sie ihn und konnte dabei den enttäuschten Blick von dem Genie sehen. Dann kam ihr jedoch eine Idee und sie begann zu suchen. Und tatsächlich öffnete sich auf keine Minute später ein Foto auf dem Bildschirm.

"Das ist sie!", rief Spencer glücklich und sah auf das Bild. Das war seine Willow…  
"Wie hast du sie gefunden?"  
"Ich bin die Angestellten der Universität durchgegangen...nicht die Studenten. Das war das einzige, was noch übrig blieb. Außerdem hatte mein Schoko-Muffin letztens erwähnt, dass sie nur ein Notizbuch und Stift, anstelle einer Tasche dabei hatte.", erklärte die Technik-Fee und begann weitere Daten über sie zu suchen.  
"Ihr vollständiger Name ist Willow Malone…und...oh…"  
"Was ist oh? Garcia, rede mit mir!", forderte das Genie sie sofort auf.  
"Naja...Willow Malone ist keine Studentin. Sie hat einen Doktortitel in Chemie und einen Master in Medizin. Sie forscht an der Universität und hilft bei der Entwicklung neuer Medikamente."

Reid sah aus, als hätte man ihm eine Ohrfeige verpasst. "Verdammt!" Ohne Zweifel war Willow ein Genie...und er war der Idiot.  
"Garcia, kannst du mir bitte ihre Adresse raussuchen? Ich glaube, ich schulde ihr eine Entschuldigung…"  
"Ja, das denke ich auch. Und wenn du dich entschuldigst, bring ihr Blumen oder Schokolade mit. So gewinnst du das Herz jeder Frau.", sagte die technische Analystin und reichte ihm einen Zettel mit Willows Adresse. "Und nur, dass du es weißt...ich habe dir nicht bei der Suche nach ihr geholfen!" Sie glaubte nämlich nicht, dass Hotch begeistert davon wäre, dass sie ihren Job für persönliche Sachen missbrauchte.  
"Danke. Ich schulde dir was. Und keine Sorge, ich werde nichts sagen.", versprach das Genie mit einem leichten Grinsen.  
"Gerne. Und jetzt geh schon!", forderte die Blondine auf und sah zu, wie er aus ihrem Büro lief und fast gegen einen anderen Agenten rannte. Seine Gedanken mussten wirklich nonstop um Willow kreisen.

Als er später bei Willows Wohnhaus ankam, ließ ein älteres Ehepaar ihn mit ins Haus, nachdem er ihnen seine Marke gezeigt hatte. Schnell lief er zu dem Apartment, welches Garcia ihm aufgeschrieben hatte und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Er sah auf den Strauß von hellrosa Rosen, den er ihr mitgebracht hatte. Rosa Rosen standen für beginnende Liebe und er war sich sicher, dass es das war, was er für Willow empfand. Sein Herz schlug ihm fast bis zum Hals, als er den Klingelknopf betätigte.

Willow wunderte sich zwar, wer bei ihr klingelte, ging jedoch öffnen. In ihrem Gesicht konnte man deutlich die Überraschung erkennen, als sie Spencer sah.  
"Hey…ich bin hier um mich bei dir zu entschuldigen.", sagte Reid und nachdem sie nichts sagte fuhr er fort. "Du hattest Recht. Es war falsch von mir über jemanden zu reden, den ich nicht kenne. Und es tut mir wirklich leid."  
Sie musste etwas lächeln bei seiner Entschuldigung. "Komm rein, Spencer...", forderte sie ihn auf und trat beiseite.

Sie stellte zwei Tassen Kaffee, zusammen mit dem Zucker, auf dem Couchtisch ab, nachdem sie die Blumen ins Wasser gestellt hatte und setzte sich zu ihm auf das Sofa.  
"Weißt du...du warst der erste der es geschafft hat, dass ich mich für Psychologie interessiere.",sagte sie.  
"Warum das?"  
"Psychologie ist eine Wissenschaft, die zumeist nur auf Vermutungen basiert. Natürlich sind sie oft zutreffend, aber wissen wir wirklich zu 100% was im Kopf eines Menschen vor sich geht? Chemie ist im Gegensatz dazu eine Wissenschaft, die auf knallharten Fakten basiert.  
Deshalb hatte ich wohl nie ein Interesse an Psychologie, bis du kamst und das so lebendig erklärt hast."

"Ich denke, dass ich weiß, was du damit sagen willst. Aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein. Ich vermisse deine Fragen im Unterricht.", gestand er und Willow lachte.  
"Wie kommt's?"  
"Vielleicht, weil du wirklich etwas lernen wolltest. Die meisten der Studenten lernen nur auswendig, aber du wolltest es verstehen. Ich denke, dass hat mich unterbewusst beeindruckt."  
"Also denkst du, dass wir mal gemeinsam einen Kaffee trinken könnten?"  
"Das tun wir doch gerade.", erinnerte er sie grinsend. "Aber nein, ich denke nicht. Wie wäre es, wenn ich dich stattdessen zum Essen einlade? Ich kenne da ein gutes Restaurant."  
"Das klingt toll. Wann und wo?"  
"Morgen Abend? Ich hole dich dann 7 Uhr ab?"  
"Einverstanden."  
"Oh...und morgen ist eine Rekrutierungsveranstaltung vom FBI...10 Uhr im Hörsaal für Psychologie und Kriminalistik. Ich dachte, es würde dich vielleicht interessieren.", er grinste etwas.  
"Ich werde da sein.", versprach Willow.

Am nächsten Tag war das komplette Team bei der Veranstaltung um neue Leute für das FBI anzuwerben. Dr. Malone hatte ihr Wort gehalten und saß auf ihrem üblichen Platz.  
Gerade als Hotch das Seminar beendete und die Studenten begannen ihre Sachen einzupacken, grinste Reid etwas.  
"Oh und Willow...es bleibt heute Abend bei 7 Uhr?", fragte er, wobei ihn, durch das noch immer eingeschaltete Mikrofon, alle hören konnten. Die meisten Studentinnen sahen sich um und schauten, wer ihnen den gutaussehenden Doktor weggeschnappt hatte.  
Die Blondine hingegen antwortete nicht. Stattdessen lief sie langsam die Treppe herunter und ging auf Spencer zu, wo sie als erstes den Knopf betätigte um das Mikrofon auszuschalten.  
"Vielleicht sollte ich mir nochmal überlegen, ob ich dir heute aufmache…", antwortete sie mit einem Grinsen und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, bevor sie in Richtung Tür ging. Dort blieb sie stehen und sah nochmal über ihre Schulter. "Sieben...und keine Minute später.", sagte sie grinsend, bevor sie ging.  
Reid, welcher wegen dem Kuss auf die Wange noch wie ein Idiot grinste, sah zu Garcia.  
"Weißt du...du hattest Recht. Blumen können Wunder wirken.", erklärte er, was die technische Analystin Lachen ließ.


End file.
